


Who Do They Love

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: My lovely RaymondPalmersAss asked for an ABO story where Eggsy struggles to find the place between his job as a Kingsman agent and his life as the omega to two fit alphas.Thank you for being my sounding board in all things!!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Who Do They Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaymondPalmersAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/gifts).



“Thank you, Galahad, for that detailed report.” Harry closes his computer and Merlin touches the side of his glasses. They all stand and Eggsy almost trips over his own feet as he runs to Harry’s open arms. “My dear boy. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Harry steps back a bit to look him over.

“M’fine, swear down,” Eggsy says. “Except for missing the hell outta you two. A fortnight plus three days is WAY too long to be away.”

“We missed ye as well, lad, and ye know we would nae have sent ye on a mission like this without good reason,” Merlin says. He hugs Eggsy as well. “I am quite proud of ye. This was difficult all around, and ye made it look easy.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy murmurs, inhaling the scent of coffee and pine that can only mean one thing: his alphas. Over the years their scents have mingled until there’s no distinguishing one from the other, and he loves it. 

“I agree. We are quite proud.” Harry pulls him back and nuzzles along his bite mark, giving it a gentle lick. Eggsy sighs happily, then frowns as he looks at Merlin. He hates the fact that he only has one bite mark on his neck, but two alphas. An alpha-omega-alpha relationship is rare, but it happens. It’s possible for each alpha to give a bite to the scent gland, but it can come at a great cost to the omega. It can make them very ill, or even worse…and therefore both Harry and Merlin have sternly put their foot down about it. Eggsy has pointed out over and over that he’s stronger than most omegas, with a very high pain tolerance. They also have a lab full of doctors and scientists who could keep an eye on him and make sure he survives the double bond…but they still refuse. Therefore Harry’s mark is on his neck, and Merlin’s given him a tattoo on his inner thigh. It’s not the same to Eggsy, however. It makes him feel like he’s not giving proper respect to their relationship, to Merlin. Like he’s not a real omega.

Merlin’s nostrils flare and he leans in closer. Eggsy knows he can smell the shame and sadness radiating from him, so he quickly smiles at them both and allows Merlin to gently draw his fingers over Harry’s mark. “Well, since I’ve given my report, I get to start my three days off, right?” Eggsy asks eagerly. 

“Yes, of course.” Harry frowns at him. “You said you weren’t injured, my boy…yet you wish to hurry home?”

“I haven’t been home in seventeen days, Harry. I’m afraid to even think about the state of the house.” Eggsy gets his jacket from the back of his chair and puts it on.

“We took care of ourselves long before ye came along, my omega,” Merlin points out.

“Yes, but you didn’t do a very good job of it.” He gives them each a smacking kiss. “Permission to be dismissed, Arthur?”

“Yes, Galahad,” Harry sighs. “As long as you don’t go home and slave over a ten-course meal. I want you to relax…wind down a bit. I know how hard it is to find Eggsy when you’ve been Galahad for so long.”

“I won’t…swear down,” Eggsy says. He gives them a cheeky wink and breezes out of Harry’s office.

Eggsy keeps his word and doesn’t cook a ten-course meal. He stops at the market on the way home, knowing full well what he’ll find in the refrigerator. He gets a roast in the oven, peels and cuts vegetables, and starts the bread machine. He then goes upstairs and changes the bedding, grabs the towels, and gets a load of laundry going before finally stepping into the shower to wash down.

When Harry and Merlin enter the house four hours later dinner is on the table and Eggsy is in a nice pair of jeans and his favorite jumper. “I told you to relax,” Harry says with a glare. His scent is actually angry and Eggsy bows his head contritely.

“Can relax later,” Eggsy points out. “We can all sit on the sofa and watch telly.”

“It smells very good in here, Eggsy,” Merlin says, and Eggsy smiles proudly. 

“Go get changed, this can wait a mo,” Eggsy says. Merlin comes over and sucks on his earlobe before heading upstairs.

“This wasn’t necessary,” Harry sighs, shaking his head.

“Are you really mad?” Eggsy whispers. “Just wanted to take care of you…this is part of my job, too.”

“We’ve already had this discussion, my boy,” Harry says. He runs a hand through Eggsy’s hair. “We don’t expect you to perform the traditional omega duties…we can all do our share around here.”

“But…but I want to do the traditional omega things,” Eggsy whispers. He can’t hold back this time; his sadness pushes out into the room like a cloud.

“Oh, dearest boy.” Harry holds him close. “Very poor word choice on my part. Not traditional…stereotypical. We don’t expect you to spend all your time cooking and cleaning, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.”

Eggsy winces but tries to pull his scent back. That’s another bone of contention between them. He’d love nothing more than to be fat and pregnant with their pup, but he was informed from day one that it wasn’t something they wanted. They love him, and they think he’d be a wonderful omega parent, but they’d be too concerned about him in the field while pregnant, and they also feel they’re too old to be parents (an idea Eggsy strongly disagrees with). So he’d given up on the idea, focusing on how lucky he is to have one amazing alpha at all, not to mention two.

“Go on up and change, Harry,” Eggsy says, giving him a gentle nudge.

“Very well. Dinner does smell delicious.” Harry gives him one more quick nuzzle before heading upstairs. Eggsy watches him go with a sad smile on his face.

“That’s it…such a good boy…good good boy,” Merlin groans as Eggsy sinks himself onto Merlin’s cock. 

“Fuck, babe…you’re so big.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut as he takes Merlin all the way in.

“You look beautiful like that,” Harry murmurs from behind him. He reaches down to where their bodies are joined and swipes a bit of Eggsy’s slick from Merlin’s thigh. Eggsy whimpers as he watches Harry lick his finger clean. “I love watching you like this…love watching you serve your alpha.”

“Yes…wanna serve…wanna be good,” Eggsy moans as Merlin’s hands frame his hips and help him to move up and down.

“Ye are a good omega, ye take care of us…so perfect,” Merlin grunts.

Harry moves around the bed and strokes himself. “Would you like to serve me as well, omega?”

“Yes…oh fuck yes, Harry. Wanna have you coming down my throat when Merlin knots me,” Eggsy gasps.

For the moment, he forgets about everything but giving his alphas what they need.

“Morning,” Eggsy says cheerfully as Merlin and Harry enter the kitchen together. He sighs happily. He’s so lucky…a pair of handsome, brilliant, brave alphas, and they’re all his. His smile fades as he notices the looks on their faces. “Everything all right?”

“Come here, Eggsy,” Merlin orders.

“I’m a little busy here.” Eggsy motions with his spatula.

“We said come here, Eggsy,” Harry adds, and his voice is thick with the power of their bond. Eggsy whimpers, tilts his head a bit, and slowly walks over. Harry turns him around, lifts his shirt, and Eggsy winces. “See? I told you. I saw it last night when he was riding you.” Fingers run over his back and he winces.

Merlin slowly turns him back around. “Ye said ye were nae hurt, lad.”

“I wasn’t! I got a bit of a scratch. M’fine, swear down.” Eggsy tugs away and goes back to the stove.

“Eggsy…”

“I get bumps and bruises in the field all the time. You know that.”

“This is a fairly deep cut, Eggsy,” Harry says.

“I’m a fucking omega, Harry, not a baby!” Eggsy snaps. “Just leave it, all right? I’m fine. Didn’t need stitches or nothing.”

“Ye are sounding very like a baby right now,” Merlin says calmly.

“Would you prefer we didn’t care about your well-being, darling?” Harry asks quietly.

Eggsy turns around again. “There’s a difference between caring and fussing. Know we ain’t been bonded all that long, but you tend to fuss. You forget I’m a capable agent, and act like I’m just an omega that you need to coddle.”

“Rest assured, Eggsy, we know ye are quite capable,” Merlin says. “And yes, our alpha tendencies occasionally take over when ye are hurt. We cannae help that. But you lashing out at us does nae help the situation.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eggsy sighs. “It really isn’t a bad cut. I’m fine, I promise. I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry, dearest…I saw your back last night and I got worried.” Harry presses a kiss to Eggsy’s back in the general area of the wound.

“Thanks…I do appreciate it,” Eggsy promises. “Now sit down so you can have your breakfast. Might be nice if Arthur got into the office on time for once.”

“Ye are capable, Eggsy. Ye are not a miracle worker,” Merlin says as he sits down.

A week later Eggsy finds himself on a plane to Italy, but this time the resulting wounds are internal. Omega trafficking was bad enough…but this time the bastards dealt in children as well as adults. Eggsy managed to get the victims to safety before wreaking havoc on the monsters in charge.

He’s exhausted when he gets off the plane at HQ. He wants a hot shower and his bed, but more than that he wants his alphas. He hates the way his body yearns for their presence, but he knows they will only soothe his soul and start him back on the path from Galahad to Eggsy.

“My dear boy,” Harry says as soon as Eggsy enters his office. He opens his arms and Eggsy barrels into his embrace. “Come over here.” Harry half-carries him to the sofa at the side of the room. “Merlin’s been waiting for you, he’ll be here shortly.”

“Completed the mission successfully, Arthur,” Eggsy says into Harry’s shoulder. “Went over my quota of ammunition, though.”

“This is not the time for your mission report, darling.” 

“It’s my job,” Eggsy says stubbornly, although he does nothing to free himself from Harry’s embrace. 

The door opens and Merlin all but flies in. “Eggsy, are ye all right?”

“Eggsy is giving his report, Merlin,” Harry says. Merlin starts to open his mouth but Harry shakes his head. 

“Merlin’s intel said there was twelve children and forty-six adults,” Eggsy chants. He’d had the numbers on his mind the entire flight. He won’t be forgetting this mission anytime soon. “In actuality there were forty-three adults and fifteen children. Three adults were sold before I got there, and…and three toddlers showed up while I was on site.”

“Dearest boy,” Harry whispers.

“I waited until Tristan and Lancelot were in permission before entering the building and finding the prisoners. I took care of the guards and got the captives out the side entrance before moving to the office.”

“We saw the rest, lad…ye dinnae need to continue,” Merlin says. He sits down next to him on the sofa but doesn’t touch him.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I should have brought that arsehole in, but…but I couldn’t stop myself,” Eggsy says savagely. “I know I shouldn’t have…”

“You’ve done well, Galahad,” Harry says. He ever-so-gently presses his thumb on Eggsy’s bond mark as he strokes his neck, and Eggsy suddenly deflates. He curls into himself, allowing his body to fall against Harry. “My sweet omega.”

“They was hurting kids, Harry!” Eggsy sobs. “And some of the older kids…saw these alpha dickheads at the door eyeing them up! Couldn’t have been more than fifteen or sixteen years old, barely out of their first heats, and those bastards…”

“Calm down, Eggsy…ye did the right thing,” Merlin promises. Eggsy feels Merlin’s warm hand on his back, gently rubbing back and forth. “What ye saw…no one should ever have to see, alpha or omega. You handled yourself well…I know how hard it must have been for ye.”

“But I did it.” Eggsy slowly sits up and wipes at his face. “Wasn’t some scared omega…I went in there and did my job.”

“Aye.” Merlin gives him a fond smile. “Ye did.”

“And I didn’t get hurt.”

“Correct,” Harry says.

“So maybe this proves to you that I could live through another bond ceremony.” Eggsy touches the naked side of his neck. “Want your mark on me, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes grow cold. “Nae, lad. We’ve discussed it and the decision has been made.”

“You mean YOU discussed it and made the decision.” Eggsy sighs and stands up. “But yeah, you’re right. No use discussing it now.” He looks down at Harry. “Permission to go home, sir.”

The alphas both stand. Harry puts his hands on Eggsy’s shoulders. “Eggsy, you do realize we’re just trying to protect you and keep you safe? Double-bonding is so rare…the experts still aren’t sure what it could do to an omega.”

“Well, what it could do to THIS omega is give him something to be proud of…give him the mark of the man he loves.” Eggsy quickly corrects himself. “BOTH the men he loves.”

“I think ye are tired.” Merlin kisses his neck. “Ye smell worn down.”

“That and I need a shower.” Eggsy tries to smile, unable to ignore the waves of concern coming from his alphas. “I’m going home.”

“No cooking,” Harry orders.

“No cooking.”

“Or cleaning,” Merlin adds, and Eggsy’s skin actually starts to itch. How can they tell him not to do what he’s programmed to do?

“No cooking or cleaning,” he vows, although he’s not so sure he’ll keep his promise.

When Eggsy comes out of the bullet train his phone pings to live. He quickly scrolls through a few texts, sighing when he gets a notification that Harry’s suits are ready at the dry cleaners. All of their Kingsman-issued clothing is taken care of by Kingsman, but his few civilian suits are sent out just like anyone else. He sighs again when he gets the door of the shop and sees the rain starting. A perfect reflection of his mood, he thinks as he puts up his Rainmaker and uses it for its original purpose. 

Eggsy decides to keep his promise and pick up takeaway for dinner. He calls in an order at their favorite Thai restaurant, just up the street from the dry cleaner. He then takes his time strolling down the pavement, looking in store windows and trying to let the nightmare of a mission drain from his body. As he enters the dry cleaner a small body collides with his legs.

“Oliver!” A man shouts. “I’m so sorry.”

“That’s fine.” Eggsy squats down and helps the little boy to his feet. He’s perhaps three years old, and he shyly sucks at his thumb as he looks at Eggsy with big brown eyes. “Are you all right?” The boy nods. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Big and strong, bet nothing hurts you, right?” The boy grins around his finger. “Be careful, okay? Don’t run, there’s a good boy.” Eggsy stands back up and the boy holds out his arms to be picked up.

“Oliver, no!” The man says. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine, if you’re okay with it.” The man shrugs and Eggsy picks him up. “Oliver…that’s a nice name.” The little boy looks into Eggsy’s face, and then squirms to be put down.

“Do you have children?” The man asks.

Eggsy looks at the bond mark on the man’s neck and sighs. “No…not that lucky. Helped raise my little sister, though.”

Oliver’s father takes his cleaning in one hand and his child in the other. “Have a good day.”

“You, too…bye, Oliver,” Eggsy calls out. The little boy waves with a charming grin on his face.

Eggsy doesn’t bother with the Rainmaker when he leaves the dry cleaner. He simply hurries back down the pavement, grabs the Thai food, and flags down a cab. The rain beats against the windows of the car as he stares out through the streaked glass. He wishes Harry and Merlin could understand how much he wants to carry their child. He’d love to be fat with their pup, lie between them in bed and watch their hands on his stomach. But he wants to be a Kingsman agent, too. He cannot imagine having to pull himself from the field a few months into the pregnancy, and then take months after the baby’s born to stay home and nurse. 

He slowly plods from the cab to the house, carefully hanging up his dripping wet umbrella and coat before depositing their dinner on the kitchen table. He looks around and sighs. No cleaning. He’d promised no cleaning. But he was dripping onto the floor…shouldn’t that be mopped up? Eggsy goes upstairs to change, figuring he can quickly mop the kitchen floor before the others get home. He could maybe even rearrange a few things in the cabinets. He carefully hangs up Harry’s suit, changes into his house clothes, and looks at the bed. He’s fairly certain his alphas hadn’t thought twice about changing the bedding while he was gone, so he quickly strips the bed and remakes it. He then decides to do a load of wash, since he has all the sheets anyway. He stares longingly at the bed, his body desperately yearning for a nap. But he has things to do. He’s the omega, and it’s his job.

Eggsy heads downstairs with the laundry basket, glancing into the living room and stopping short. The curtains look horrible, dusty and wrinkled. He takes them all down and puts them in the wash instead, preparing the ironing board and iron for when the cycle is done. He’s always liked ironing; it’s a soothing repetitive motion that helps him think, and he likes that such an easy chore provides instant gratification. He makes a quick bite to eat, washes his alpha’s breakfast dishes, and gets the curtains from the wash. He turns on the telly and starts his ironing, yawning as he does so. He can sleep after he does the floor.

He’s on the last panel of curtains when he’s startled by the front door opening. “Eggsy, darling, we’re home!” Eggsy checks his watch. He hadn’t expected them for hours yet. He looks down at the iron in dismay…no hiding this. He simply takes a deep breath and continues his work. 

“Lad, did ye nae…” Merlin takes two steps into the room and frowns. “What are ye doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m ironing.” Eggsy finishes his panel and takes it over to hang it up. Merlin snatches it from him. “Oi! I just ironed that!”

“Be happy I dinnae strangle ye with it,” Merlin snarls. “Ye promised no cleaning.” His scent is irritated and Eggsy actually shudders.

“This isn’t cleaning,” Eggsy points out. “It’s laundry and ironing.” He has a fleeting guilty thought about his plans to mop the kitchen floor.

“Merlin, your scent is disgusting.” Harry walks up behind his husband. “Eggsy…why is the ironing board out?”

“Because I was ironing, obviously. You said no cleaning, and I didn’t clean. Didn’t cook, neither…we can heat up Thai for dinner. What are you two even doing here, anyway?”

“For some strange reason we felt ye might not be taking care of yourself after your mission,” Merlin says, giving Eggsy the curtains. Eggsy puts them on the rod and carefully hangs it back up. 

“We expected you to come home and go to bed…we should have known better.” Harry shakes his head and Eggsy winces at the disappointment in his scent.

“I did my job, I completed the mission. But I also gotta job here. It’s my job to cook and clean and…”

“We all take part in those chores,” Harry points out.

“But you shouldn’t, because you’re the alphas. I’m the omega. It’s what omegas do. They cook and clean and make a home for their alpha. They build a nest and have the babies and…” Exhaustion sweeps over Eggsy and he wipes a tired hand over his eyes. “You won’t let me have babies, so what else do I got? The cooking and cleaning. I’m good at my Kingsman job, wanna be good at this one, too…want…want you to be proud of me here like you are at work?”

“Lad, have we ever acted like we are nae proud of the home ye make for us?” Merlin asks softly.

“You compliment the food I make, but…” Eggsy shakes his head. “I know it’s ridiculous, ain’t like you should be thanking me for doing what’s required.”

“Eggsy…it is not a requirement,” Harry says angrily. Eggsy whimpers and bares his neck.

“I will put these things away,” Merlin says. “I wish for ye to go up and get into bed.”

“Merlin…”

“Now, Eggsy,” Merlin commands, and Eggsy can’t find it in himself to argue again. He slowly pods up the stairs and takes off his trainers and jeans. He pulls on a pair of gym shorts and changes his jumper for an old vest. He climbs into the large bed and puts his head on Harry’s pillow.

It isn’t long until his alphas join him. They silently undress and continue to say nothing as they get into bed on either side of him. “Do you love us, Eggsy?”

“More than my own life,” Eggsy says, giving Harry an incredulous look.

“I will not ask if you trust us to know what’s best for you, because we are not in a position of authority over you outside of Kingsman…and we don’t want to BE in that position,” Harry continues. “I’ll say it like this…do you trust our love for you, trust that we only want to keep you safe and happy?” Eggsy nods. 

“Please know, lad, that everything we do comes from a place of love.” Merlin strokes his hair. “We have never wanted to hold ye back. At work ye soar…ye are becoming an incredible agent. We thought we allowed ye to have the same freedom here at home, yet ye act…almost like ye are chomping at the bit. Are we keeping ye in some sort of cage?”

Eggsy wants to laugh at Merlin’s choice of words, but he can tell the alpha is completely serious. “No…you two have never tried to keep me in a traditional omega position. It’s…it’s hard. Part of me wants to go off on missions for weeks at a time, kicking arse and bringing the monsters to justice. But another part of me wants to stay home, greet you at the door with a drink and a smile. I want to spend my day making this house the perfect home for my alphas.”

“And part of you wants to be a parent…wants to have a pup,” Harry says softly. 

“I would love to see ye with our babe in your arms, Eggsy,” Merlin promises. 

“Myself as well.” Harry kisses his forehead.

“Yeah…I understand why that can’t happen, swear down. I don’t know that I’d ever want to go back out in the field once I had your baby,” Eggsy says honestly. “I’m just so torn…and I’m tired,” he admits.

“Perhaps ye should speak with the Kingsman psychiatrist,” Merlin suggests.

“Dr. Monroe? Been talking to her after every mission.”

“As an agent. But we’ve never really addressed the idea of you being an OMEGA agent. Her graduate work was based around alpha/omega dynamics. I think she might be able to work through what you’re dealing with,” Merlin says.

“I can talk to her, if you want.”

“Not if we want, if YOU want,” Harry says. “Dearest boy, we only want you happy. We want you happy and safe. We love you so much.”

“Love you, too, Haz…and you, Merlin.” Eggsy snuggles between his alphas and finally allows himself to give in to his fatigue. “Christ, I’m knackered.”

“Go to sleep, Eggsy,” Merlin says. 

“Don’t go.” Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s jumper.

“Never, dearest. We are always here for you.”


End file.
